


Lifeline

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ellie Has a Spot of Anxiety, F/F, Inspired by Music, Lifeline by Terror Jr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader is Dead for a Little While, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: You’re dead. Ellie blames herself. Lots of feels. Or not that many, I don’t know you.





	Lifeline

Ellie couldn’t save everyone.

Not even you.

Not that it was the worst thing. You had regenerative powers.

Needless to say, she was bummed.

It’s not every day you kill your girlfriend.

Now, she’s here, waiting to hear that familiar voice, listening to your bones crack into place. Blowing up the platform to kill the remaining Weapon X soldiers and employees, as well as to provide Wade and Vanessa with a successful means of escape, was a solid fucking plan.

If only someone had told you. She thought Piotr had, Piotr thought she had.

“Why am I alone here?” Ellie asks aloud, in a trembling voice. It’s true. The infirmary, which was usually a relatively warm, light-hearted place, felt cold.

She remembers when the two of you first met, you’d been showing off to a group, herself in the group, by climbing to the tippy top of the apple tree. You and her had been young recruits, you having died at age ten and her having blown up her bedroom at age nine.

You’d fallen off the tree and broken your arm with a snap, and everyone was scared, so they scrambled, not wanting to get in trouble. She stayed, though, and she took you to the infirmary, not understanding what you meant by _“It’ll heal.”_

You squeeze her hand. “Because no one cares about me,” you reply. “I’ll always heal. I’ll never die. I’ll be fine. The question isn’t why are you  _alone_  here, it’s why are you  _here_?”

“Because I care about you! Y/N, I  _killed_  you.” Ellie is shocked. How could you say that no one cares when she so clearly does? You two were together.

“Not on purpose,” you reply. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, honestly, Phimister.”

“You were  _dead_ , and I’m not supposed to beat myself up about it?!”

“I mean, it was my own damn fault for not getting out of the way.”

“No one told you about the plan!  _Y/N_ , you  _died!”_ It’s like she can’t understand it, because when Colossus fished you from the busted up concrete, you were a disfigured, bruised, pulpy little lump,  _she did that_ , and now you’re  _you_. You’re Y/N. You’re safe. But are you really? For how long? Who will kill you next? The next baddie you're sent after? An accident? Her again?

Next thing she knows, her face is in your hands.

“Hey, just look at me. Breathe,” you tell her, maintaining eye contact. “I’m okay, Ellie. I swear to you. I am fine. It was not your fault.”

“I’m so sorry.”  
  


“You didn’t do anything wrong, but I forgive you anyways. Shh..” You let her go, and she feels a strange emptiness before you embrace her. “I’m okay, you’re okay.”

“You’re okay, I’m okay...” She echoes.

And the two of you are.


End file.
